1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to identification circuits and flag circuits, and particularly to power level identification circuits and power level flag circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Different voltage or power adapters have similar appearances, and this can easily confuse people. When a small power supply adapter is used on an electronic device needing a large amount of power, or a large power supply adapter is used on an electronic device needing a small amount of power, damage may be caused to the electronic device. Accordingly, there is a need for a circuit that can identify or mark the level of power output by a power adapter.